biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Ilusión Occidental de la Naturaleza Humana
En La Ilusión Occidental de la Naturaleza Humana (2008), Marshall Sahlins hace una revisión detenida de la evolución del pensamiento humano en torno a su propia naturaleza, así como de las corrientes que han tratado de explicarla. El argumento principal del autor es que la idea occidental sobre la dicotomía y enfrentamiento universal entre el physis (la naturaleza) y el nomos (la cultura) es falsa; pues no existe en otras culturas e incluso encuentra grandes excepciones dentro del mundo occidental. La tesis de Sahlins es, entonces, que la naturaleza está inserta en la cultura y que no existe división alguna entre ellas. Por ende, el humano es humano por su cultura, que ha moldeado durante siglos su naturaleza; el humano es animal social. Sobre el autor Marshall Sahlins es un antropólogo estadounidense nacido en Chicago, Illinois, el 27 de diciembre de 1930. Cursó sus estudios de licenciatura y maestría en arte en la Universidad de Michigan. Posteriormente, se tituló como doctor en antropología por la Universidad de Columbia. El trabajo de Sahlins se ha destacado por una fuerte crítica a la sociobiología; además de un profundo estudio de los vínculos entre la historia y la cultura - principalmente basado en su trabajo sobre las sociedades del Pacífico Sur - y del impulso de ésta en la evolución de los seres humanos. Algunas de sus obras son: Evolution and Culture (1960), Culture and Practical Reason (1976), Islands of History (1985), How Natives Think: About Captain Cook for example (1995), Stone Age Economics (1972, What Kinship is and is not y On Kings (2017)''en colaboración con David Graeber. Argumento del libro La ilusión occidental En el libro, se realiza una exhaustiva revisión de la filosofía occidental para encontrar en cada ejemplo una comprobación de la dicotomía entre ''nomos y physis. Sahlins estableceque esta división supone que el nomos(la cultura) esté constantemente en conflicto con el physis (la naturaleza). A lo largo de la historia de Occidente, dos corrientes han surgido de esta idea. La primera concibe a la naturaleza como positiva y a la cultura como una fuerza opuesta, que la pervierte y esclaviza con sus normas impuestas. La segunda concibe a la naturaleza como una fuerza negativa y destructiva que debe ser contenida por la cultura, la cual impone orden por medio de las instituciones y las normas. Sahlins concluye que la idea de la naturaleza humana como negativa ha sido la más popular en Occidente. El autor rastrea esta corriente de pensamiento hasta la Grecia antigua, en pensadores como Hesíodo, Anaximandro, y Tucídides. Este último, establece Sahlins, es el filósofo griego que más ha influenciado la percepción de los humanos como egoístas. La idea del estado de naturaleza como caos y anarquía, que solamente acaba con el establecimiento de un poder superior (nomos), fue primero concebida por Tucídides y luego retomada por Hobbes y Madison. La posterior adaptación de ésta por John Locke no veía al estado de naturaleza como algo particularmente caótico, sino como una condición inconveniente; que los hombres acaban al asociarse y formar el Estado por mutua conveniencia. La contención del egoísmo humano El autor se extiende para explicar cómo los filósofos han pensado en contener al egoísmo y la maldad de la naturaleza humana, partiendo de las dos maneras de entender el estado de naturaleza. La primera corriente, cuyos expositores más importantes son Hobbes y Maquiavelo, establece que los humanos deben ser dominados por un poder superior (nomos) que someta sus pasiones (physis). Este poder es el Estado, al que se ha conferido todos los derechos individuales a castigar y que ahora deberá gobernar por medio de la coerción y el miedo. Tanto Hobbes, como Maquiavelo consideran que – ante la vileza de los hombres – el gobernante debe ejercer su poder de manera total y absoluta, para evitar cualquier tipo de corrupción. La segunda corriente establece que el egoísmo humano debe ser controlado por un sistema igualitario de pesos y contrapesos. En él, establecen Anaximandro y John Adams, los intereses de unos contrarrestan a los de otros y generan un gobierno equilibrado. Esta escuela de pensamiento considera, además, que los humanos actuarán en favor del interés común por el miedo de afectar a la comunidad y regresar al estado natural. El concepto de isonomía nace precisamente de la idea del equilibrio como orden; entre los griegos el gobierno público y participativo en el Ágora aseguraba la paz, pues el debate permitía que los intereses de clase se limitaran entre sí. En conclusión, esta corriente considera que deben generarse mecanismos (nomos) que contrapongan los intereses egoístas de los humanos (physis), para generar un sistema autorregulado. La idea de la naturaleza humana según Sahlins Este análisis es seguido por una fuerte crítica que representa el punto crucial del libro de Sahlins. El autor propone una nueva manera de entender a los seres humanos y a su naturaleza; establece que la condición humana es la convergencia del physis''y el ''nomos. Sahlins entonces dice que la naturaleza humana es la naturaleza social y que la individualidad nace solamente dentro de la sociedad. Contrario a un gran número de pensadores occidentales, el autor manifiesta que el humano presocial no existe y que la cultura no somete a la naturaleza; pues la cultura por sí misma es naturaleza. Es así como el homo hominis lupus, propuesto por Hobbes, es solo una creación cultural que no habla de la verdadera condición humana. Sahlins sustenta esta tesis argumentado que solo la cultura occidental ha pensado a la cultura como diferenciada y opuesta a la naturaleza. En las sociedades no-occidentales la humanidad y no la animalidad son la norma universal, por ende, los animales son personas que no están dotadas de un cuerpo humano10. Además, en ellas se concibe a la sociabilidad como la condición inalienable al ser humano, que no nace plenamente formado. Más bien se piensa en la niñez como un espacio hacia la plena humanidad, no como una condición animal que debe ser controlada. Finalmente, las culturas fuera del occidente no ven en las relaciones humanas una lógica egoísta, sino – como los maoríes11– una interacción cordial dictada por las normas de parentesco y la condición común de humanidad. El autor señala que esta manera de pensar a la humanidad no está presente tan solo fuera de occidente, pues también se encuentra en las corrientes de pensamiento de dicho hemisferio. La familia es uno de los más grandes ejemplos en contra del egoísmo humano, tanto San Agustín como Platón]vieron en ella relaciones desinteresadas y comunales que deberían dictar el orden de la sociedad. Por su parte, la teoría de la tabula rassa– acuñada por Locke14– es otra gran excepción al pensamiento occidental sobre el egoísmo humano. Locke argumenta que los individuos no nacen formados, dotados de una naturaleza específica, sino que la sociedad es la que los moldea y crea su naturaleza. Es así como la cultura ha venido antes de la naturaleza humana y la ha moldeado hasta tomar la forma que hoy conocemos.